Call me Denki
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Kaminari Denki était un garçon. Il en avait toujours été un, quoi que les gens en disent. Mais il lui faudrait encore des années pour pouvoir l'être librement. Heureusement, sa rencontre avec Kirishima Eijirou lui prouvera que, si le rejet peut venir de là où on s'y attend le moins, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour simplement vous accepter comme vous l'êtes.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors, une fic KiriDen, c'est bien ! Mais deux... C'est mieux !**

 **Ces derniers mois, j'ai fait énormément de recherches sur la transidentité au Japon, mais la plupart de mes informations datent d'il y a quelques années. J'espère pouvoir coller le plus possible à la réalité malgré cela ! Si le sujet vous intéresse et que vous voulez plus d'informations, des titres d'ouvrages, de mangas, de drama, de films dessus, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Je vous répondrai avec plaisir !**

 **Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça fait des années que je veux écrire sur ce sujet qui me tient énormément à coeur. Je me sens enfin prêt à lancer ce projet, et c'est donc avec beaucoup de fierté que je vous présente le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Call me Denki**

 **Prologue**

Il prit une longue inspiration, les yeux fermés.

Expirant lentement, il s'accorda quelques secondes d'auto-persuasion supplémentaires.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, action qui le força à se confronter à son habituel plus grand ennemi : le miroir de sa chambre.

Mais pour la première fois, un sourire prit spontanément place sur son visage à la vue de ce que ce dernier lui renvoyait. Pour une fois, il ne fuirait pas cette vue, il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer pour autant, il ne jetterait pas non plus un vêtement sur la glace pour ne pas avoir à supporter son reflet une seule seconde de plus.

Au contraire, là, il aurait pu rester à se contempler pendant des heures et des heures sans que son grand sourire un peu bêta ne quitte une seule seconde ses lèvres.

Il avait pris le temps de bien coiffer sa crinière blonde traversée sur la gauche par un éclair brun, ne cherchant pas cette fois à cacher ses yeux dorés avec sa frange. En regardant son visage de plus près, toujours tout sourire, il ajusta quelques unes de ses mèches pour que sa coiffure soit tout simplement parfaite.

Il fit un pas en arrière de façon à se voir à nouveau en entier, s'observa globalement de face pendant un instant, puis se mit de profil et débuta l'inspection son buste.

Plat. Enfin, pas totalement, certes. Mais assez pour qu'il puisse porter cette chemise sans honte. Celle-ci même qu'il avait sur le dos et qui n'était pas cintrée et ne laisserait jamais apparaître la vérité cachée en dessous.

Il roula un peu des épaules pour vérifier que le vêtement qu'il portait en dessous était bien en place. Perfectionniste, il en pinça les coutures à travers sa chemise pour le remonter un peu plus avant de s'observer à nouveau.

Il avança de quelques pas, leva les bras, s'inspecta de face, de profil, de dos même, se tordant le cou pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Pour vérifier qu'il était impossible de se douter de ce qui était caché sous son haut.

Pour ce qui était de ce dit vêtement, il en avait acheté un nouveau qui était gris clair exprès pour éviter qu'on ne puisse le discerner ou le deviner à travers sa chemise blanche.

Car les garçons n'ont habituellement rien sous leur chemise d'uniforme. Mais, lui, faisait partie de _ces garçons_ qui avaient besoin d'avoir ce tissu, d'avoir ce _binder_ en dessous de n'importe lequel de leurs vêtements.

Pour cacher ses courbes qu'il détestait tant et qui étaient à ses yeux toujours trop apparentes ou jamais assez bien camouflées. Ses courbes qui faisaient dire aux gens qu'il n'était « pas un vrai garçon » , « pas assez un homme » .

La seule chose au monde qui pouvait cacher son maudit corps et tout ce que qu'il entraînait, c'était ce binder. La première chose qu'il enfilait le matin et la dernière chose qu'il retirait, à contrecœur, le soir. Sa deuxième peau comme il l'appelait souvent, qui allait de ses épaules à la moitié de ses côtes, camouflant ce qui par une erreur ou caprice de Dieu s'y trouvait malheureusement.

Il y avait des soirs où il préférait continuer à suffoquer et à être incapable de prendre de grandes respirations plutôt que de l'ôter. Même s'il savait que c'était déraisonnable et totalement imprudent.

Mais il lui semblait que ce tee-shirt compressif qu'il portait pourtant en secret depuis des mois n'avait jamais fait un si bon travail qu'aujourd'hui sous sa chemise d'uniforme.

Ce buste plat était la preuve de son nouveau départ, que dire, de sa renaissance même.

Vraiment, il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti si vivant jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sachant que l'horloge continuait de tourner, il se remit face à la glace, poursuivant son expertise, toujours le sourire aux lèvres,

Il vérifia cette fois sa cravate, parfaitement nouée. Dieu seul savait combien d'heures il avait passé dans sa chambre à la faire et à la défaire encore et encore devant des tutoriels WikiHow et YouTube pour que le nœud soit tout simplement parfait pour ce jour si important.

Quel beau gosse il faisait. Sérieusement, s'il n'était pas lui, là tout de suite, il se serait demandé en mariage !

Ricanant à sa propre pensée, il se remit sur le côté pour vérifier son autre profil. Bien sûr, tout était parfait également.

Il descendit son regard sur son pantalon, le remettant bien droit également, avant de passer un peu timidement sa main sur son entrejambe. Son sourire s'agrandit automatiquement lorsqu'il sentit la petite bosse qui y était formée.

Même s'il avait conscience depuis plusieurs années maintenant qu'un pénis n'aurait pas poussé dans la nuit et qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais l'argent de s'acheter un packer décent à cause de leurs prix exorbitants, qu'au fond ce n'était qu'une paire de chaussettes épinglée à son caleçon et qu'en soit c'était ridicule, ça lui donnait confiance.

Il se serait senti beaucoup moins sûr de lui en portant cette uniforme tout en sentant la place autour de sa braguette bailler et faire des plis. Ce n'était qu'un détail et personne d'autre ne l'aurait remarqué à part lui, mais ça l'aurait obsédé toute la journée.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'un détail l'obsède en ce jour précis. Aujourd'hui au moins, tout devait être absolument parfait.

Pour finir son inspection, il regarda ses jambes. Un peu trop courtes à son goût, après tout il ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-quatre. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'atteindre cette taille. Et puis, les compensations dans ses mocassins lui donneraient cinq bons centimètres supplémentaires. Un mètre soixante-neuf, presque soixante-dix. Une taille normale pour un garçon de son âge, un garçon qui rentrait au lycée.

Tout était normal.

Tout était parfait.

Car il avait l'air d'un garçon.

Enfin, il n'en avait pas que l'air. Il était un garçon, et ce depuis toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, son corps était enfin en accord avec cela.

Même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore des années de lutte pour que son corps ne lui appartienne complètement.

Il secoua la tête pour balayer une pensée qui aurait presque pu assombrir ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu.

Aujourd'hui tout irait bien, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme au collège.

Il chassa de son esprit les rires et les moqueries qui le hantaient depuis ce jour et attrapa son sac. Il était l'heure d'y aller.

Il décrocha le blazer aux couleurs de sa nouvelle école du cintre sur lequel il reposait depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Tout ce temps, il l'avait laissé bien en vue dans sa chambre. Il avait passé de longs moments à l'admirer, à se dire qu'il pourrait bientôt le porter ailleurs que caché dans sa chambre.

Et le jour était enfin venu. Il enfila la veste grise et s'admira une dernière fois dans son miroir.

Il était fin prêt.

Avec toujours le même grand sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de sa chambre, traversant en quelques enjambées le petit couloir central de l'appartement pour s'asseoir dans le hall d'entrée et enfiler ses chaussures. Elles étaient un peu trop grandes pour sa taille 37 alors qu'ils lui avaient envoyé une des plus petites tailles garçon qu'ils possédaient, mais avec les semelles compensées qu'il y avait ajoutées elles resteraient bien en place sur son pied et ne bailleraient plus au niveau de son talon.

 **« J'y vais, maman !** S'exclama-t-il, la main sur la poignée de porte, jetant un regard en arrière vers sa mère qui venait de sortir de la cuisine pour le regarder partir.

 **\- Une minute, jeune homme !** L'arrêta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

S'approchant de son fils qui s'était retourné face à elle, elle ajusta le col de sa chemise et sa cravate. Elle savait que tout devait être parfait pour aujourd'hui, elle avait conscience de l'importance que chaque détail revêtait pour lui en ce jour précis.

Elle le regarda alors de haut en bas, le scannant avec son regard de Maman qui voient tous les défauts dans votre tenue, votre coiffure, le moindre faux pli, le moindre cheveux partant de travers, la moindre tâche de Nutella qui est restée sur un de vos doigts, votre front ou le bout de votre nez depuis le petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Le temps a passé tellement vite, j'ai l'impression que tu as grandi d'un coup,** laissa-t-elle échapper, les mains sur les épaules de son fils, aplatissant quelques plis laissés par le cintre sur son blazer, la voix et le regard empreints d'une part de nostalgie et de fierté. L'expression qu'ont souvent les parents en voyant que leur enfant commence petit à petit à tracer sa route.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit alors qu'il regardait sa mère, sa seule alliée, peaufiner chaque détail de son apparence qui comptait tant en ce jour spécial.

Une fois un dernier plu corrigé, la mère de famille donna un coup dans le dos de son fils, le poussant vers la porte du cocon familial.

 **\- Tu es fin prêt !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Passe une bonne journée, Denki ! Profite !**

 **\- Ça j'y compte bien ! À ce soir !** La salua-t-il en lui faisant de grands gestes et en lui offrant un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement.

Elle resta un moment à regarder la porte à peine refermée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu partir à l'école avec un tel sourire. Et ça, ce sourire, c'était grâce à l'uniforme qu'il portait, comme quoi une simple tenue peut tout changer quand elle reflète la personne que l'on est réellement à l'intérieur.

De plus, elle était sûre que cette fois elle n'aurait pas à aller le chercher dans les cris et les larmes comme la dernière fois.

Aujourd'hui tout irait bien. La mère comme le fils en étaient convaincus.

Elle ne réalisait pas que, plus encore que cet uniforme, c'était entendre sa propre mère employer ce prénom qui représentait tant pour lui et qu'ils avaient choisi ensembles qui le comblait de joie.

A partir d'aujourd'hui il serait Kaminari Denki, un élève de la classe 1- A du lycée Yuei en cursus super-héroïque. Il porterait fièrement cet uniforme masculin qui était le sien et il ne répondrait jamais à un autre prénom que le sien.

Il avait 15 ans, bientôt 16, mais tout commençait aujourd'hui. Parce que tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant, tout ce qui concernait sa transidentité, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le prologue !  
**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Cette fic sera normalement assez longue et pour le rythme de publication tout dépendra xD, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, rassurez-vous.**

 **Je veux vraiment remercier Molly Phantomhive, tant pour ses relectures que ses encouragements et les mots qu'elle m'a dit qui m'ont donné du courage. Merci, vraiment.  
(Et s'il y a encore des fans de KiriDen qui ne lisent pas sa fic "A l'ombre de tes yeux", allez-y tout de suite ! xD) **

**J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour le chapitre 1 ! A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
**

 **Une semaine après le prologue, me voici avec le chapitre 1 ! Ce chapitre a changé au moins 4 fois de trame avant que je ne sois satisfait xD !**

 **Merci sincèrement pour tous vos retours. J'en reviens pas tellement ce fandom est génial et réactif ! Cette fic est super importante pour moi et qu'elle ait une telle visibilité déjà rien qu'avec le prologue ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Devant lui s'élevait l'immense porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la pièce qui allait être au centre de sa vie et de son emploi du temps pour toute l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait ; la salle de cours de la classe 1-A. Immense était encore un mot faible pour qualifier la seule barrière le séparant de cette salle et d'au moins une partie de ses nouveaux camarades -qui étaient sans doute déjà arrivés. Elle était si imposante qu'elle laisserait sans voix quiconque voudrait essayer de s'imaginer quels colosses il pouvait exister pour que de telles dimensions soient nécessaires.

Le souffle court, Denki porta une main tremblante sur la poignée. Il inspira longuement, les yeux fermés, tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante et de se rassurer pour au moins la trentième fois de la matinée.

Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Tout irait bien. Il avait veillé à chaque détail pour s'en assurer. Il s'était même arrêté aux toilettes –qu'il avait voulu localiser par précaution- pour vérifier que tout était toujours aussi parfait que quand il était parti de chez lui au niveau de son apparence.

Bien sûr, tout l'était. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son binder ait brutalement changé de couleur au point de transparaitre sous sa chemise, que celle-ci se soit froissée alors qu'il n'avait fait que marcher ou que son blazer ait été taché par une quelconque action du Saint-Esprit.

Il n'avait pas à s'angoisser, à stresser, à appréhender. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter, mais une petite partie de lui n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Il n'avait qu'à être lui, et tout irait bien.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, il prit son courage à deux mains et fit lentement coulisser la porte sur le côté, de façon à ne pas la faire claquer. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui en faisant une entrée involontaire en trombe.

Il gardait ce genre d'entrées pour les jours où il serait en retard. Connaissant le temps qu'il mettait à se réveiller et à se préparer, il savait que cela arriverait forcément un jour ou l'autre dans l'année.

La porte désormais ouverte, il avait depuis sa position un panorama sur toute sa classe. Mais plutôt que de détailler du regard la dizaine d'élèves déjà assis qui faisaient pour la plupart connaissance, il chercha du regard le bureau n°7, celui qui lui avait été attribué.

Même s'il était loin d'être un génie des maths, il savait quand même compter jusqu'à 7. Il repéra donc facilement son bureau.

Il n'avait plus qu'à aller s'y asseoir discrètement et tout irait…

 **« Bien le bonjour à toi, le nouveau venu !**

Denki sursauta, surpris d'être apostrophé par une telle voix grave et ferme mais pourtant enjouée. Il se retourna dans la direction de ladite voix, les épaules un peu courbées en avant, comme si on venait de le prendre sur le fait alors qu'il faisait une connerie.

Pour être franc, avec un tel ton, il s'était presque attendu à faire face à un professeur. Mais non, il s'agissait bien d'un garçon de son âge. Plus grand que lui, plus carré d'épaules, des cheveux bleus coiffés proprement. Ce devait forcément être un intellectuel il avait des lunettes.

 **-Je suis Iida Tenya, je viens du collège Soumei. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer !** Commença-t-il à se présenter, d'une façon énergique et joyeuse tout en restant strict voire presque protocolaire. **J'espère que nous passerons ensembles une année scolaire enrichissante et merveilleuse dans le profond respect du règlement de cette prestigieuse école !**

Si le blond n'était pas en train de stresser à mort intérieurement, il en aurait presque trouvé l'attitude et le discours de son vis-à-vis drôle tant il avait l'air d'un cliché de premier de la classe trop dédié à ses études.

Mais plutôt que d'être amusé, il se sentait simplement totalement pris au dépourvu devant ce garçon semblant à cheval sur les règlements et les études. C'était typiquement le genre de personne qui l'évitait et refusait de l'approcher d'ordinaire quand il était au collège.

Mis à part ceux qui voulaient s'orienter dans le social et pensaient que s'exhiber en train d'essayer de parler au « pauvre étudiant harcelé » leur construirait une image d'empathie et de générosité, mais ça, c'était encore une autre histoire.

A cause de tout ça, même s'il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant.

Ce n'était simplement pas le bon type de personne pour le mettre en confiance alors qu'il entrait tout juste dans cette classe et cette école.

Il lui fallut une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire pour préparer une réponse concise et la relire plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Dire son nom, son prénom, éviter de dire de quel collège il venait. Être concis, rapide, précis. Même s'il était du genre bavard et qu'il voulait se faire des amis, il ne se voyait vraiment pas prolonger inutilement cet échange qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

 **-De même, moi c'est-**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir l'occasion de se présenter fièrement sous sa réelle identité, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire jusqu'à maintenant… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il sentit une épaule cogner avec puissance contre la sienne.

Par réflexe, il se décala d'un pas sur le côté et tourna le regard dans la direction du garçon qui venait de le percuter. Ce dernier avait des cheveux d'un blond bien plus clair que le sien, presque platine. Ils étaient coiffés en pétard.

 **-Dégage du passage le second-rôle, tu gênes ! Faîtes ami-ami ailleurs putain.**

Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître Bakugou Katsuki qui avait brillé par ses talents à l'examen d'entrée et atteint la première place.

Avec un tel premier contact, la première pensée de Denki fut qu'ils ne s'entendraient probablement pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas réellement se faire insulter à tout va –comme tout le monde normalement-, surtout qu'il n'en avait que trop l'habitude. Ne connaissant pas encore le sale caractère et la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Bakugou, il avait pris ses injures de façon personnelle.

Il avait même eu le vieux réflexe de se tordre le cou pour regarder son épaule, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas profité du choc pour lui coller une quelconque feuille ou chewing-gum à moitié mâché sur son uniforme. On lui avait trop souvent fait de coups pareils.

Néanmoins, le jeune détenteur d'un Alter électrique fut surpris que le cliché sur patte du premier de la classe ne prenne sa défense.

 **-On ne traite pas ses camarades de classe de second-rôle ! Et c'est très malpoli d'interrompre une conversation surtout en bousculant quelqu'un comme ça ! Tu devrais t'excuser ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de parler ? Nous sommes en classe !** Le disputa l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, agitant son bras droit comme pour appuyer chacune de ses phrases.

 **-Hein ? Elle t'emmerde ma façon de parler, péteux. Fous moi la paix,** rétorqua l'explosif en donnant un coup de pied à sa chaise pour la décaler et se laisser tomber dessus de façon totalement désinvolte.

Profitant du fait que l'attention du dénommé Iida soit détournée, Denki recula prudemment et discrètement de quelques pas jusqu'à l'endroit qui allait devenir sa place pour l'année : le bureau n°7.

Il s'y assit en soupirant, se disant que cette année promettait d'être mouvementée avec une classe peuplée de cas pareils. Enfin, d'un côté il était mal placé pour en parler. Il faisait un beau cas à sa manière lui aussi, les gens ne manquaient que rarement une occasion de le lui rappeler d'ailleurs.

Il observa un peu plus les gens assis autour de lui. A sa gauche, il y avait une fille aux courts et cheveux violets. Ses lobes d'oreille s'étendaient chacun en une prise jack. L'une d'elle était d'ailleurs branchée dans son téléphone, c'était sûrement ainsi qu'elle écoutait sa musique, tranquillement, sans chercher à parler à qui que ce soit.

Après s'être dit que ça devait être vachement pratique, le blond porta quelques secondes son regard sur l'ancien du collège Soumei qui était toujours en train de se disputer avec le très poétique Bakugou.

Il laissa se balader ses yeux à travers toute la classe pendant quelques instants, puis il reporta son attention sur lui-même. Il sortit quelques secondes son téléphone, se regardant dans son l'écran de l'appareil pour une énième vérification.

Cheveux : pas d'épis, pas de tâche de gel, OK. Col de chemise : bien fermé. Cravate : bien nouée. Binder : parfaitement invisible.

Se rendant compte à quel point il devait passer pour un débile imbus de lui-même pour continuer à se regarder dans l'écran éteint de son portable, il soupira et le reposa. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'un professeur arrive.

D'un côté, il avait hâte, même s'il redoutait plus que tout le moment de l'appel. Il priait pour que le prénom figurant dans la liste soit bel et bien Denki. Entendre son prénom de naissance prononcé ici était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Même s'il pourrait essayer de faire croire aux gens que c'était une erreur, qu'il y avait eu une simple erreur d'impression ou de lecture de kanji, il ne voulait juste pas qu'un truc aussi débile ruine sa rentrée.

Il était Kaminari Denki, personne d'autre.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu un nouveau venu débarquer dans la salle de classe et prendre place au bureau qui était situé juste derrière le sien.

Mais la sensation qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule le fit revenir à la réalité avec un sursaut. Il se retourna alors d'un bond pour faire face à un garçon qui utilisait vraisemblablement beaucoup de gel le matin pour faire tenir en l'air son immense touffe de cheveux rouges, mais aussi sûrement énormément de dentifrice pour avoir un sourire si scintillant.

 **« Ha désolé ! Je voulais pas te faire peur, mec.** S'excusa-t-il en retirant en vitesse sa main de son épaule après avoir vu Denki sursauter.

 **-C'est rien, j'étais trop dans mes pensées !** Fit-il, comme pour s'excuser aussi.

Avant d'afficher malgré lui un grand sourire. « Mec ». Il l'avait appelé mec. Comment pouvait-il ne pas sourire ?! Il avait tant attendu qu'on l'apostrophe ainsi. Comme on parlerait à n'importe quel autre gars de la classe ou même du monde entier.

Rien que ça, rien que ce petit détail, ça le rendait heureux. Ca l'avait comblé.

 **-Bref, moi c'est Kirishima Eijirou, enchanté !** S'était présenté le carmin en lui tendant sa main.

Regardant un instant sa main avant d'être sûr d'avoir compris, le sourire du blond s'étendit encore, plein de fierté.

 **-Moi c'est Kaminari Denki, enchanté aussi !** Rétorqua-t-il en prenant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Échangeant ainsi une première poignée de main virile, les deux voisins de table se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se mettre à rire en même temps.

Pourquoi ? Ils n'en avaient strictement aucune idée. Mais une chose était sûre, ils sentaient que c'était le début d'une amitié, d'un lien très fort qui allait commencer à se construire entre eux petit à petit tout au long de cette année scolaire.

Mais à ce moment là, Denki ne savait pas encore à quel point Eijirou, le premier garçon auquel il avait pu se présenter spontanément sous son vrai jour, serait important pour lui et à quel point il jouerait un rôle important dans sa vie.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette fois !** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que le prologue, voire même plus peut-être qui sait ! Je vais de ce pas continuer le chapitre 2 !**

 **Laissez moi votre avis !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici enfin avec le chapitre 2 ! Comment ça "ça fait longtemps dis donc" xD ?! Je dois avouer que comme je croule sous le nombre de projets j'ai un peu de mal à gérer toutes mes fics en cours xD.**

 **Que dire sur ce chapitre sinon qu'il a changé de forme au moins 5 fois et que j'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas sûr de mon coup xD ? J'ai même hésité à le faire sauter. Du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Mention et remerciements spéciaux à Arthygold qui m'a rappelé que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas continué cette fic et à Molly comme toujours pour la relecture (qui m'a assez rassuré pour que j'ose publier) !**

 **J'arrête de bavasser et je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Après son premier contact avec le dénommé Kirishima, Denki avait, pendant les quelques minutes les séparant de l'arrivée de leur professeur, pu échanger un peu plus avec lui. De simples banalités, une conversation légère et détendue, bref exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis pour se détendre. Au contact de son voisin de derrière, il avait senti toutes les angoisses et appréhensions qui persistaient dans son esprit depuis tout à l'heure s'envoler d'un seul coup.

Avec comme fond sonore la dispute à leur gauche entre le lunetteux et le blond colérique (débutée par un magnifique _« Enlève tes pieds de la table maintenant !_ » lancé par le premier des deux à cause de la façon qu'avait Bakugou de s'asseoir), le blond et le rouquin ne cessèrent de bavasser que quand le bruit de la porte résonna, annonçant un nouvel arrivant. Kirishima et lui avaient alors relevé la tête comme toute la classe, croyant à l'arrivée d'un professeur.

Mais il s'agissait en réalité, non pas d'un enseignant, mais d'un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux verts et portant une cravate plus courte que les autres.

Bien vite, leur nouveau camarade de classe eut, tout comme Denki quelques minutes plus tôt, droit à un accueil spécial par l'adolescent à lunettes qui sembla subitement avoir totalement oublié Bakugou (et c'était tant mieux pour leurs oreilles).

Son arrivée fut vite suivie par celle du dernier élève manquant dans la classe, ou plutôt de la dernière élève manquante de la classe : une jeune fille à la chevelure brune qui avait l'air de bonne humeur et pleine d'entrain. Denki ne put s'empêcher de se faire intérieurement la remarque qu'elle était super mignonne et qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il essaie de chopper son numéro un jour ou l'autre, voire de lui proposer un rencard.

Mais coupant court à ses pensées et à toute discussion, leur professeur arriva.

Et… Pour être honnête, le blond ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était habitué aux pro-héros qui en envoyaient du lourd comme All Might, Present Mic et les autres. Mais… Celui-là ressemblait plutôt à un NEET ou à un employé de bureau en sérieux manque de caféine. Voire à un vampire.

Néanmoins, toutes ses pensées sur l'apparence de l'adulte qui leur faisait désormais face (qui avaient dérivé sur la tangibilité de l'existence des vampires) disparurent bien vite du cerveau du blond quand l'homme prit la parole -de sa voix toute aussi blasée que son visage.

 **« C'est un peu soudain, mais enfilez tous ça et sortez sur le terrain de sport,** annonça-t-il en tenant dans une de ses mains la très connue tenue bleue, rouge et blanche si caractéristique de Yuei : leur nouvelle tenue de sport.

Au début, pendant plusieurs secondes, Denki était tout simplement dans l'incompréhension, tout comme le reste de ses camarades. Comme eux, il s'était attendu à assister à une cérémonie de rentrée ou à un premier jour à base de présentations et d'informations en tous genres sur le programme et l'organisation des cours ! Alors il avait été surpris qu'on leur demande après une courte présentation en deux lignes de se mettre en tenue de sport pour aller sans perdre de temps sur le terrain.

Ensuite, en se levant en même temps que le reste de ses camarades pour sortir de la salle de classe, il s'était quand même dit qu'en un sens, c'était juste super cool ! Ils commençaient tout de suite les choses sérieuses ! C'était déjà parti pour les entraînements héroïques et tout ça ! C'était super génial, on ne pouvait en attendre moins de la part d'une prestigieuse école comme Yuei ! Ça allait être un départ sur les chapeaux de roue !

Seulement, alors qu'il était dans le couloir, en train de marcher gaiement aux côtés de l'écarlate qui, il en était sûr, deviendrait en un rien de temps son compagnon de galère, un détail du speech de leur enseignant -qui était pourtant évident et surtout non-négligeable pour lui- le frappa enfin.

 ** _« Enfilez tous ça »_**

Merde ! Mais ça voulait dire qu'il fallait se changer ça ! Comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt !

Sur le coup, il se sentit réellement idiot.

Qui disait se changer voulait dire aller dans un vestiaire, une pièce avec plein d'autres gens du même sexe et enlever ses vêtements le temps d'en enfiler d'autres !

A cette simple constatation, toute l'appréhension et toutes les angoisses qui avaient disparues depuis tout à l'heure lui étaient revenues d'un coup.

Bon, il n'était pas complètement con. Il savait pertinemment que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, c'était parfaitement évident. Surtout en étant dans le cursus super-héroïque qui engendrait de nombreuses après-midis d'entraînement par semaine ! Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y en ait un le jour même de la rentrée ! Il ne s'était pas encore préparé psychologiquement à quelque chose comme ça !

Bon… De toute façon il ne pouvait rien y changer et stresser n'arrangerait rien ! Et puis… Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal de toute façon ! Il portait un de ses binder long, ces derniers ressemblaient à des débardeurs tout à fait lambdas qu'un mec pourrait totalement porter sous sa chemise d'uniforme, cela n'attirerait aucun soupçon !

Pas vrai… ?

Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre de toutes les façons possibles, il était incapable de se rassurer. Merde comment il allait faire…

Il paniquait. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher.

Même s'il faisait de son mieux depuis ce matin pour ne pas y penser, maintenant qu'il était confronté à cela concrètement, il ne pouvait plus se retenir de penser à toutes les histoires tragiques qui frappaient les personnes transgenres tous les jours.

Remarques désobligeantes, questions déplacées, insultes en touts genres, moqueries de gens qui n'y comprenaient rien et trouvaient ça honteux voire dégueulasse, harcèlement qui pouvait sembler banal au début mais pouvait prendre petit à petit des proportions dramatiques, les nombreux passages à tabac, attouchements voire agressions sexuelles dans des lieux comme les douches, les toilettes ou encore justement les vestiaires.

Ces violences qui finissaient parfois par ruiner pour toujours voire ôter de nombreuses vies chaque jour. Ces violences qui, aujourd'hui encore, comme tous les autres jours, arriveraient à quelqu'un quelque part dans ce monde.

 _« Tout ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres »_

C'était ce que la voix incarnant ses angoisses ne cessait de lui répéter, encore et encore, en boucle. Il le savait d'ailleurs ce genre de choses arrivaient plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait.

Il s'était déjà pris tellement de remarques sur son apparence, de questions indiscrètes et invasives sur ses parties génitales ou sa façon de baiser. Il s'était déjà fait insulter pour être simplement ce qu'il était. Il avait encaissé encore et encore des rires et toujours les mêmes mauvaises blagues quand il passait devant des groupes d'adolescents de son âge qui étaient, d'ailleurs, sans aucun doute les plus cruels.

Il avait senti cette spirale infernale qu'était le harcèlement commencer à prendre forme autour de lui. Sans qu'heureusement il n'y finisse complètement coincé et enfermé comme beaucoup d'autres collégiens et lycéens. Il s'estimait d'ailleurs chanceux sur ce point.

Il s'était aussi fait frapper. Fait frapper par des garçons.

Et il s'était retrouvé incapable de se défendre, contraint de les laisser l'humilier, lui prouvant par la force qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Alors si, en soit, il n'avait pas été blessé gravement et que les bleus et traces de coups étaient partis en à peine quelques jours, les goûts amers de l'impuissance, de l'infériorité et de l'humiliation, eux, étaient restés gravés en lui. Et ils resteraient à jamais inscrits dans le fond de sa gorge et dans un coin de son cœur.

Alors à cause de tout ça, de tous ces récits tragiques et de leurs nombres, de tous ces films ne relatant que les histoires et les vécus de personnes transgenres les plus dramatiques, mais aussi de son propre vécu datant du collège, il avait simplement horriblement peur que quelque chose comme ça recommence.

Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose qui lui ferait même souhaiter s'être simplement pris des tonnes d'insultes et quelques coups de poings dans le visage à nouveau.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose désormais. C'était fichu. Est-ce qu'il oserait simplement entrer dans ce vestiaire ? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre ses jambes à son cou en évitant tout risque alors qu'il était enfin dans l'école de ses rêves à quelques minutes de pouvoir enfin commencer son entraînement super-héroïque… ?

Non… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se défiler ! Il était un homme !

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce que penseraient les gens autour de lui s'ils venaient à voir ou remarquer quelque chose dans les vestiaires.

Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire…

 **« Kaminari ? Kaminari ! Tu te sens bien ?**

Se sentant soudain ramené sur terre par cette voix, Denki vit une main passer devant ses yeux et sursauta immédiatement en laissant échapper un cri.

 **\- Waaah ! Je suis pas comestible promis me touchez pas !** Fut la seule chose qui sortit alors de ses lèvres, par simple -et, il fallait l'avouer, curieux- réflexe.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réalisa que celui qui était face à lui n'était autre que Kirishima, un air soucieux voire inquiet collé sur le visage. Vite remplacé par un pouffement de rire qu'il n'avait visiblement pas pu retenir à l'entente de sa réplique étrange.

 **\- Ho putain Kirishima, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !** S'exclama alors l'électrique, désormais pleinement redescendu sur terre et soulagé de ne pas être face à quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal, une bête féroce ou pire : un professeur.

 **\- Bah toi aussi mec ! On marchait avec toute la classe et tu t'es arrêté d'un coup, les yeux dans le vide, tout pâle et tu réagissais plus !** Lui expliqua le carmin, toujours l'air inquiet. **On aurait presque dit que t'allais tomber dans les pommes !**

Ce ne fut que là qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient presque arrivés aux vestiaires. Les filles s'étaient déjà séparées des garçons et ils avançaient vers la porte qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses camarades en tête de rang étaient même déjà en train de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Mais, contre toute attente, il ne sentit pas ses angoisses prendre le dessus ni ses jambes céder et filer à toute vitesse contre son gré. D'une part, il était touché qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ainsi. Car, il fallait l'avouer, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé à l'école. Mais surtout, il était touché par le fait que ce gars trop cool venait à nouveau de l'appeler « mec ». Et qu'ainsi il sentit immédiatement son cœur chauffer à l'intérieur de son torse et se gonfler de bonheur. Cela lui fit immédiatement retrouver son sourire.

Et avec, il retrouva aussi ses idées stupides et ses réflexions « profondes ».

 **\- Désolé ! J'ai eu un flash et une question existentielle d'un coup !** Inventa notre cher génie. **Genre, si un vampire mord un zombie, il devient un zombie ou le zombie devient un vampire ?**

Après cette question, il y eut un blanc.

Puis son vis-à-vis éclata de rire.

 **\- Mec, t'as de ces questions ! Ça t'a pris comme ça au milieu du couloir d'un coup ?** Demanda le rouquin entre deux éclats de rire.

 **\- Mais c'est important comme question ! Imagine notre prof c'est un vampire, faut savoir si on peut lui envoyer un zombie ou quoi ! En cas d'apocalypse !** Argumenta-t-il de façon totalement irrationnelle.

A ces mots, le carminé baissa légèrement la tête et porta sa main à son menton, adoptant une position de profonde réflexion, semblant réfléchir à son tour.

 **\- Bah… Moi je dirai que le zombie devient vampire ? C'est cool les vampires ! Puis à partir du moment où on est mordu il devient vampire peu importe ce que c'est non ?** En conclut Kirishima.

 **\- Certes ! Mais d'un autre côté un zombie ça a plus de cerveau ! Tu crois il repousse ?** Émit alors son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Peut-être ! Ou alors ça fait un vampire sans cerveau ? Un vampire zombie !** S'exclama l'écarlate.

 **\- Mais alors ça veut pas dire que le vampire est devenu zombie ?** Commenta le jaune.

 **\- Pas faux… C'est compliqué mine de rien ! Faudrait-**

Eijirou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vampire à l'origine des « réflexions » de Denki était apparu entre eux deux. En effet, le visage de M. Aizawa venait de faire éruption dans leur champ de vision, pas très loin de leurs deux têtes.

 **\- Il faudrait surtout que vous rentriez dans cette satanée pièce. Vous perdez de précieuses secondes et je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre du retard.** Leur asséna-t-il.

En réponse, les deux adolescents ne purent retenir un hurlement.

 **\- IL VA NOUS MANGER !** Cria Kaminari avant de se cacher par réflexe derrière son camarade aux cheveux rouge.

 **\- Fuyons ! »** Ajouta ce dernier, pressant son comparse en le poussant vers les vestiaires.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, les deux camarades se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, claquant la porte violemment derrière eux. Cela eut pour effet de leur faire se recevoir quelques rires et mauvais regards d'autres élèves (de la part d'un blond grincheux en particulier), mais ils n'y firent pas réellement attention.

Se trouvant maintenant dans cette pièce qui avait tant attisé ses craintes et en étant même devenu le centre de l'attention pendant plusieurs secondes, Kaminari aurait pu se laisser submerger par la panique. Il aurait pu laisser ses angoisses revenir l'obséder. Mais non.

A la place de tout ça, échangeant un regard avec son nouveau pote, il éclata tout bonnement de rire. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'imiter d'ailleurs.

Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il se sentait juste tellement bien au moment présent. Finis les scénarios catastrophes et les montées de stress. Place au rire. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Continuant de pouffer, les deux garçons prirent place devant les deux casiers qui étaient encore libres et les ouvrirent pour commencer à se changer.

Précautionneusement, Denki avait défait sa cravate –en priant pour arriver à refaire le nœud plus tard- et lentement déboutonné sa chemise. Il avait laissé son regard se balader un peu autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Et quelle n'avait pas été sa satisfaction quand il avait réalisé une chose : tout le monde s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir sous sa chemise. Aucun mec dans les vestiaires ne mate les autres mecs pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien des « vrais mecs ». Chacun fait son affaire dans son coin, et sauf énorme coïncidence malheureuse, tout ne pouvait que se dérouler parfaitement.

Et ce fut le cas. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au blond pour enfiler sa tenue de sport par-dessus son binder qui n'avait attiré l'œil de personne. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à porter un tee-shirt sous sa chemise ou sous sa tenue de sport après tout ! La preuve en était que d'autres garçons de la classe ne s'étaient pas mis torse nu non plus.

Alors qu'il s'était fait une montagne d'inquiétude pour ça, en ce qui sembla être un éclair il était dehors, sur le terrain, avec tous les autres élèves. En train d'attendre les consignes à venir de leur professeur quand il aurait veillé au fait que tout le monde était bel et bien là. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs soin de vérifier que les deux qu'il avait déjà catégorisés comme « winners fauteurs de troubles » étaient toujours le groupe, sentant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi que cela deviendrait rapidement une habitude.

Ensuite, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter en réalité. Tout s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Tout avait été super.

Ils avaient été informés qu'ils allaient dès lors passer un test d'Alter pour mesurer leur capacité à adapter leurs pouvoirs aux occasions qui se présentaient à eux. Les choses sérieuses avaient débuté. C'était parti.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier à raconter, il avait suivi les consignes et quand il devait attendre son tour il avait passé la majorité de son temps avec Kirishima, à regarder les autres s'exécuter tout en faisant un peu de commérage et en sympathisant d'ores et déjà avec d'autres de ses nouveaux camarades de classe, dont par exemple Sero ou Mineta. D'ailleurs, il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de zieuter un peu ses nouvelles camarades qu'il avait d'emblée jugées très charmantes.

Au final, peut-être grâce à la menace d'expulsion qui planait au-dessus de celui qui finirait dernier, tout le monde était resté concentré et le temps avait semblé passer très vite.

Ainsi, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre réellement compte, le test était fini, la menace d'expulsion pour le dernier avait été annulée, il était changé et il était désormais dans les rues en train de marcher jusqu'à la gare avec Kirishima et deux autres de leurs camarades, Sero et Ashido, en apprenant à se connaître tout en se posant toujours plus de questions existentielles sur les vampires.

Une fois à la gare, il dut dire au revoir pour aujourd'hui à deux de ses nouveaux amis -car Sero prenait le même train que lui. Mais si Ashido se contenta de leur faire signe de loin, l'écarlate s'approcha de lui en lui tendant son poing.

 **« Allez ! A demain mec !** Le salua-t-il alors, attendant qu'il réponde à son check.

Et Denki n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple « _à demain, mec »_ puisse le mettre autant de bonne humeur. Un grand sourire orna alors ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait s'entrechoquer son poing avec celui de son vis-à-vis, accompagnant son geste d'un :

 **\- Ouais ! A demain, mon pote !**

Après cela, ils avaient échangé un rire et s'étaient séparés avant de prendre la direction de leurs trains respectifs avec chacun leur compagnon de route.

Tout avait réellement été parfait. Denki n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux. Il était tellement heureux ! Il devait se retenir de sauter de joie subitement au milieu de la gare ! Même le trajet de retour dans le train bondé de monde n'avait en rien entaché sa bonne humeur et il l'avait passé à déblatérer des idioties au noiraud qui était debout à côté de lui et descendait à deux arrêts de chez lui.

Avec tout ça, il en était désormais persuadé : cette année scolaire ne pourrait qu'être merveilleuse. Rien ne pourrait empêcher ça ! Tout allait être parfait ! Les ennuis étaient derrière lui et son nouveau départ serait le début d'une nouvelle vie sans aucun obstacle !

Pas vrai… ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Promis, je serai plus rapide à poster le chapitre 3 xD ! Je vais essayer de me recentrer un peu sur cette fic malgré mes projets qui se multiplient xD.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
